Onua the Unicorn
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: Heavily based off of Charlie the Unicorn by secretagentbob. See the video before reading this Lewa and Shay take Onua on a magical adventure to candy mountain!


Charlie Onua the Unicorn

Charlie Onua the Unicorn

This is the sequel to darkness, inspired by the story based on the song "ferrets". I realized how fun it was to do stories based on youtube. So this one's on the original Charlie the unicorn; once again involving slash of the Onua/Lewa kind, including my character Shay.

So here's the story:

After the weird mishap with the whole banana king thing, (he still didn't know what a banana was) things had died down. At least somewhat. Lewa was still a youtube addict. Onua had no clue what half the things he talked about were, but went with it; he had never seen his boyfriend so enthusiastic about _anything_. Besides, he knew who he could blame. Shay.

She had introduced him to youtube, and showed him all the funny, and in his eyes inappropriate, videos.

Well, anyway, today wasn't the day to think about such things. Today, he could just relax, and sleep the whole day. He didn't have to work, he hadn't been getting much sleep, and Lewa was spending the day with Shay. It was so peaceful and quiet, something he hadn't had in a long time.

It would be cruelly taken away.

"Charlie…" Oh no, not this again.

"Hey Charlie, wake up!"

"Ya Charlie, you silly sleepy head wake up!"

Onua groaned. Great. Another day to do this. And it wasn't like he could say no to Lewa. All the little minx had to do was giving the huge eyes and tremble his lower lip. And he knew Shay, the manipulator that she was, could use her boyfriend (Kopaka) for protection. He gave another groan and said "ugh… what do you guys want? Is the forest on fire?"

Shay giggled. "No Charlie, we found a map to Candy Mountain, candy mountain Charlie!!"

Lewa added "Ya Charlie! Candy mountain! Come with us Charlie!!" Oh crap. He was breaking out the big eyes. He looked down.

"Ya Charlie! It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Charlie!"

Onua shook his head. He wasn't up to playing "Charlie" all day. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm just, ya know, go back to sleep." He laid his head down and tried to go back to sleep. Key word here being tried.

"NO!!" Lewa yelled, actually jumping on him again. Then, when Onua looked at him, Lewa brought out the eyes. Crap. "NO Charlie! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Ya Charlie!" Shay insisted, "It's a land of sweets and joy…" she paused, looking for another word, "And joyness" Oh ya Shay, very original. "Candy mountain Charlie!" Onua groaned. "Alright fine! I'll go!"

Both mixes cheered.

And that was how Onua found himself walking throughout the forest of Le-koro with Shay and Lewa singing, "La, la, la, la, la" and it was very annoying. "Enough with the singing already!" Lewa looked back and gave him one of his happy-go-lucky smiles. "Our first stop is over there Charlie."

Their "first stop" was a…thing… (That suspiciously looked like one of Shay's many beanie babies) propped up on a rock. But it didn't look like a dog, cat, horse, spider, pig, whale or whatever. "Mata nui what is that?"

Shay gave one of her huge smiles and said "It's a leopluodon Charlie-"

"A magical leopluodon!" Lewa insisted, "It's gonna guide our way to candy mountain!"

Onua sighed. "You do know that there is no candy mountain right?" Both of them glared at him. "Shun the non-believer" "Shuun…" "Shuuuuuuuun-nuh". Onua raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Just then, the Leopluradon made a bunch of strange noises. Onua's left eye twitched. "It has spoken!!" Shay proclaimed. "It has told us the waaay…" Lewa trailed off, already going off in the alleged direction the stuffed toy pointed out.

His eye twitched again.

"It didn't say anything!"

--

About 30 minutes later, the three of them were teetering over a bridge. This had once been a part of Le-koro, before the Bohrok had gotten to it. If the circumstances were different, Onua would have been proud of Lewa for facing his demons. But since they weren't different, he was just annoyed.

"It's just over this bridge Charlie." Lewa said, from his spot where his head rested on Onua's shoulder. A part of the annoyance was from the fact that he was currently giving Lewa a piggy back ride. As if the bridge wasn't rickety enough? Shay added, "This magical bridge… of hope and wonder!" Onua sighed and groaned, the action was now becoming a habit today. "Is anyone else getting covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing." Lewa was smiling. "Charlie...Charlie…Charlie...Charlie...Char-" "I'm right here what do you want!?"

"We're on a bridge Charlie!"

His eye twitched again.

--

"We're here!" Shay proclaimed. Onua blinked. "Wow there actually is a candy mountain." He meant that sarcastically. Because all he saw was a 6 foot tall painting of a mountain with the words "Candy Mountain" written on it.

Impressive.

"Candy mountain, Candy Mountain," Shay sang, "You fill me with sweet sugary goodness." "Go inside the cave Charlie!" Lewa insisted. "Ya Charlie, go inside the cave! Magical wonders that behold when you enter!"

Onua shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm just gonna stay out here."

Shay frowned. "But you have to enter the candy mountain candy cave Charlie!!"

Onua sighed. "Alright I'll go." Then under his breath he added, "This had better be good."

Yet, before he could push the door –there was an actual flap- He was knocked out, unconscious.

--

Onua groaned. He was lying on a bed. It took him a couple of minutes to come to the conclusion that it was his bed, or, the bed he shared with Lewa, and he was in his own home. His head hurt really badly.

He pushed himself up, aware that someone had taped a note to his muscular stomach. He removed it. The note read: We took your kidney!! Lol!! ((Just kidding!!))

He recognized the writing as Shay's.

His eye twitched.

Then he frowned.

"What's a kidney?"

THE END!!

Onua wouldn't know human organs, and kidneys are no exception. This is partially dedicated for Green Devil, because she loves Onua/Lewa and it's one of the best slash couples that make sense.  So read, review, subscribe and all that. 


End file.
